ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Richard
Elizabeth "Belle" Richard is the alternate female counterpart and polar opposite version of Ben Tennyson from Universe 63. 'History' 'Appearance' Belle's charateristic are all greatly polar opposite to Ben's characteristic. Belle was aged 13 at the start of her adventure and have neatly braid blonde hair, garnet eyes, and have a firm, healthy physique. While Ben is Caucasian with pale skin, Belle is Japanese with tan skin. While Ben prefer to wear his usual clothing throughout his adventures, Belle constantly changes her outfit depending the locations she's in. The main clothing she wore was a short-turtle necked pink sweater, rose/brown frilly skirt and a pair of pink/brown boots with pink-rim tube socks. She also have a hairpin that held her braid. She wears the Omnitrix on her right wrist (as opposed to the left) and can be hidden beneath the sleeves. 'Personality' Ben is known to be cocky, arrogant, childish and seeks to draw attention to himself but his behavior and joking manner was meant to masked his fears and he was heroic, caring and generally good-nature. As the exact opposite, Belle is very sincere, respectful, mature and hesistant to draw attention. She couldn't mask her fear and expresses that she gets very nervous and scared of failing due of people depending on her success. She is also soft-spoken and have very low self-esteem. Ben had allergy toward peanuts, fears toward peacocks and coulrophobia but Belle enjoys eating peanut product and adores peacocks and clowns. Belle had a sweet tooth toward cupcakes and enjoys hot cocoa, opposite of Ben's crave for chili fries and smoothies. Since Belle is very honest, it is unknown if her left eye twitch when lying. 'Powers And Abilities' Like all Omnitrix wielders, Belle is in possession of her own Omnitrix except that she have 63 starter aliens. Because of her persona, she is very hesistant to transform on several occasion but does it so eventually due of the dangers. When she transformed, her personality was heavily replaced with the selective alien's personality, thus removing her fear and lack of confidence and enable her to face danger head-on. Unlike Ben, who favors powerful aliens, Belle prefers cute, attractive and/or small aliens and dislikes ugly aliens with disguisting powers. 'Weakness' Belle's lack of confidence and shy nature often cause her to easily panic from every dangers. Like all Omnitrix Wielders, Belle can only remain transformed for 10-15 minutes and once reverted, she's vulnerable to lethal attacks. Due of the Omnitrix's DNA overwritten her personality, Belle has no control over the actions she cause, such as Suiso's habit of cannonballing in water or Pairo's urge to burn everything in her path. It even cause her to undergo several behavior such as Necrofiggian's birth cycle, Methanosian's blossoming or Skunkian's gas cramp. 'Accessible Aliens' *'Suiso' (Overflow) *'Kessho' (Diamondhead) *'Rei' (Jetray) 'Trivia' *Belle often use her alien forms to trailor new clothing. *Belle didn't name the aliens, instead the aliens named themselves from the original doner, both in native tongue and in Japanese. *The DNAs are sentient, as Suiso explains that she was asleep for unknown time and woke up when Belle transformed into her. *Belle's favorite aliens are Splixsan, Nuemina, Monarchian and Florauna while she greatly hates Lepidopterran, Gourmand, Ploymorph and Skunkian. **Although Belle secretly use the Skunkian form to tailor new jeans that can support the buttocks' sizes. Category:Dimensions Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Female